Universal Runners Investigation: United Cases
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Let's get online–with a new angle and story! Join Jordan's cousins Ocean and River Waters, as they embrace their own status as Runners and investigate and solve crimes in X Middle School as part of the Safety Patrol and in ULO as part of the Runner Investigation Division in this investigative packed spin-off of Universal Runners.
1. Plot and Characters

_A/N: Hey, folks! We weren't gonna release this until after The Other Side and the UR lead-in episode were done, but due to the extensive delays, we've moved it up to today to keep with our New Year's promises. Here is the Plot and Cast page for UR Investigations: United Cases. Like with UR, more cast will be added as the fic goes on. Enjoy!_

**Universal Runners Investigations: United Cases**

**Plot: **Ocean Waters, or O.C., is just an average 11-year old boy who is planning to move into a big city with his parents and his sisters. However, average is not actually his thing because he's got a special ability since birth: he can piece together every info in his mind like a puzzle and creates a perfect scenario without any lies and mistakes!

Because of that, he unknowingly finds out that his cousins, Jordan and Bren, are part of world-traveling heroes called the Runners and helped them during the reunion with his cousins' friends. Due to seeing his skills and his ability in action, Tina Reyheart decided to let Ocean become a Runner and placed him in a special division called the Runner Investigation Division.

Thanks to that, he was able to move into the city like he dreamed to and was placed into another world's X Middle School along with his twin sister, River, to work with the school's safety patrol for real world cases.

But when his first case might be connected with a mysterious crime going on right now, he needs to team up with X Middle School's best safety patrol officers, Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third and along with his sister and partner for the ride, he needs to connect the cases together before it's too late.

**Main Characters (X Middle School Saftey Patrol):**

**Ocean "O.C." Waters:** The 11 year-old protagonist cousin of Jordan Waters and Brenton Revie and the new student and safety patrol member of X Middle School and head investigator of the Runner Investigation Division. Smart, witty, and determined, Ocean dreams of becoming a detective like his father, which explains why he has no objections on his sudden and forced joining into the Safety Patrol. However, he's very serious when it comes to being a safety patrol and a RID Runner, often determined at finding the truth behind the heinous crimes. He has an ability called "Scenario Puzzle", which he can stores any information he hear or see into his head in the form of "puzzle cards", which it can combined together to make a new information, which is his main weapon in solving cases in both School and ULO.

**River Waters: **The 11-year old twin sister and partner of Ocean. A level-headed girl, she is always down-to-earth, but serious to some things, and a little rebellious in others. Also, despite not having the same ability as her brother, she always guesses what is he up to, such as him being a Runner. Because of that, she also became one and also a Safety Patrol member.

As the profiler of the Safety Patrol, she can able to use her drawing skills to determine the culprit's appearance. But with her drawings are manga-style, she usually leaves Ocean the rest to determine the true appearance of the culprit. Also, like her brother, she's a gamer, which she plays ULO to keep in touch with her cousins. Because of that, she's a guide to the games and virtual worlds and gives her team some do's and don'ts so they can investigate without any worries.

**Cornelius Fillmore: **Safety Patrol officer and one of the Waters twins trainers. A former delinquent, Fillmore knows the ups-and-downs of the criminal underground which assists his ablility to solve cases. He is known for going above and beyond the standards of other Safety Patrol officers. He almost never loses a target even if it means destroying school property, which he happens to do a lot, much to the dismay of Jr. Commissioner Vallejo and in ULO, Riley Reyheart.

**Ingrid Third: **Safety Patrol officer, Fillmore's partner, and one of the Waters twins trainers. Like Fillmore, she is a former delinquent, who was once sent to a reform school. She is also a certified genius and the smartest kid in X Middle School, due to her photographic memory (which also allows her to bond with Ocean due to their similar abilities).

**Horatio Vallejo: **Junior commissioner of the Safety Patrol and the immediate superior of all officers. Vallejo is often put at odds against Fillmore, such as when he is forced to take Fillmore off a case even though he doesn't want to, or Fillmore is close to solving it. He also often scolds Fillmore for his reckless destruction of school property, which usually allows Fillmore to catch the criminal, but makes both him and the safety patrol look bad. The only thing that gets Vallejo more mad is when he sees how much it's going to cost to repair the damages, caused by Fillmore. All of these traits later carry on to his relationship with the Waters twins, whom he tries his best to ease into the Safety Patrol.

**Karen Tehama: **The Japanese-American crime scene investigator on the Safety Patrol who has expertise in forensics. She comes to admire Ocean and River for their teamwork in solving cases.

**Joseph Anza: **An Italian-American officer of the Safety Patrol who often does bodyguard work. Like his partner Tehama, he comes to admire Ocean and River for their teamwork in solving cases.

**Danny O'Farrell:** The Scottish-American crime scene photographer for the Safety Patrol, though it is often joked that he shouldn't be qualified to be a Safety Patroller by most. He has a tendency to get on other people's nerves and has some deep thoughts, overreacting, and weird ideas. Despite this, he has the talent of developing film whether with common household items or standard development items. He develops a crush on River when they first meet and tries to win her over, but she doesn't reciprocate and rejects his advances.

**X Middle School Supporting characters:**

**Principal Dawn S. Folsom: **The principal of X Middle School and the one who recruited Ocean into the Safety Patrol after seeing his record. She acts like a District Attorney or a mayor figure in regards to cases. She often threatens to turn the Safety Patrol office into something else (yoga studio, spa, etc.) if they are unable to solve the case. Tough on the outside with looks that can stop any student in its tracks, she runs her school with a strong presence - but she does it for pride and honor. She does have a kind heart on the inside and does much for her students and staff, sometimes anonymously.

**Vice Principal Raycliff: **The vice-principal of of X Middle School and Folsom's right-hand man. He does not really say much, but can be counted on to spout out school facts, figures and catchy metaphors at the drop of a hat.

_So there you have it! Check out the first part of URI's pilot episode on the next page. Read, review and Happy Thanksgiving everybody!_


	2. Ocean's First Wave: Part 1

_A/N: Well, here's the start of the Waters twins adventures. Don't worry, the lead in episode where Ocean and River were introduced first will come at a later date, after TOS is done. So without further ado...Let's Get Online!_

_**(Disclaimer: We don't own the characters appearing except Ocean and River Waters. They belong to their respective owners!)**_

_"What separates fiction from reality?_

_Fiction derives from impossible while reality faces the truth and limitations of our lives._

_But in a virtual world created for a game, it is possible to do both."_

_..._

_Well, that's what "she" said before this happens..._

_I only want to search the truth. But..._

_"She" made me think otherwise..._

A shadowed figure is walking in the dark hallway of some sort.

_Fiction is different from reality, but both of them have the same key in mind:_

_The Truth and the dark side of everyone in it._

The figure continues to walk as he hears a woman's voice speaking.

"Good morning, everyone," the woman said. "We have a new student here today. I have to tell you, he has a mind a sharp as a tack. Being the son and nephew of two police officers, he has the skills of being able to solve…"

_Universal Legends Online, a game where you can free yourself from limitations and stress, proved to be reality behind the fiction..._

_It became an MMORPG of secrets and because I unknowingly unlocked it..._

"In fact, because of this, I've decided to make him the newest member of our highly praised Safety Patrol."

_I became one of them and was sent here for an unknown reason._

_I don't believe at what "she" said at first..._

_But even before this happens, I believe in one thing about it..._

_"There are two sides of the same coin, which applies to all worlds."_

_Everyone has a dark side, I believe. Everyone has a motive._

_But with another verb set in mind:_

_"When there is darkness, there is light."_

_Darkness can be revealed at the dawn of light._

_And one small crime can lead to hurting everyone._

_Because of that, my goal is one thing straight:_

The figure then climb up the stairs to the light.

"So please welcome X Middle School's new addition to our school and hopefully our new safety patrol officer..."

_I will solve the dark puzzle..._

The figure then steps out of the darkness, revealing an 11 year old boy with black-blue spikey hair, wears a blue card logo jacket with an aqua hoodie vest and navy blue shirt underneath it, blue wristband, blue pants with a chain-like puzzle rope hanging behind him, and blue and white sneakers. He then gives a smile to the audience in front of him.

"Ocean Waters!"

_And solve the scenario in front of me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Universal Runners Investigation: United Cases<strong>

**Ocean's First Wave**

**Act I: First Waters, Big Chances**

Ocean then walked up to the microphone, and as he did, a plastic ball hit him in the head.

"Not yet, Jud," the woman, Principal Dawn S. Folsom, said to the student. Ocean approached the microphone and looked out to all the students gathered.

"Um, well, as she said, I'm Ocean Waters," he said. "And I have to say, I'm happy to be here at X Middle School. And I'm especially delighted to be part of the Safety Patrol here. I see this as a step to going into law enforcement, like my father and uncle before me. I look forward to making some new friends here and having a great year."

The audience all applauded as Ocean stepped back.

"Now before we'll go to Patrol Induction Ceremony, we better get to the main part of this program," Folsom said, causing Ocean to become confused.

"E-Excuse me? What 'main part of the program'?,"

"Well, you know how everyone likes picking on the new kid when they come?"

"Uh…sort of," Ocean said, uncertain.

"Well here at X we have a tradition of 'Ceremonial Hazing.' The students will be allowed to pummel you with now-harmful plastic for 120 seconds, to let any harshness out of their system. But don't worry the balls are Styrofoam, so they won't hurt. And it starts right…now."

Folsom then stepped back and the students hurled the balls at Ocean, most of them hitting him in the face. When it was done the microphone was placed in front of him.

"Well, that was kinda weird," he said as he went back to his seat on stage and sat down.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Ocean is now walking at the hallways as he rubs his face in pain.<p>

"How weird is this school's tradition? This is worse than my sisters' 'riddle games'! he groaned in dismay as he pulled out some kind of note in his pocket. "Guess I should stop by before class and introduce myself."

He reads the note, which said that Ocean must visit the Safety Patrol Office when he get the chance along with its directions.

_Narration: My name is Ocean Waters. If you haven't guess already, I'm the son of Blaine Waters, brother of Ricky Waters who is actually the father of... You guess it, Jordan Waters._

The scene cuts to the silhouettes of six kids.

_My cousin, Jordan Waters is kind of what you said, an anime, cartoon, and video game freak. But I found out that she's a Runner, a youth that run through the world. Namely, a physical manifestation of her avatar in her favorite game, Universal Legends Online. She's also the member of the group of Runners called Universal Runners, famous for not only bringing the best Black and White Union players, but also famous for their heroic actions around the world._

The three silhouettes reveal Jordan in her Runner form with her friends, Itzal and Zeus.

_She is the famous __**-Quest Queen- **__in the game, while her friends, Itzal Kurosawa and Zeus Starr, are respectively the vigilant PKer, __**-Dark Reaper-**__,and the PVP champion, __**-Twilight Star-**__._

The rest of the silhouettes then reveal Bren, Calla, and Kani in their Runner forms.

_My other cousin, Bren Revie is also a Runner, or S-Runner as she puts in along with her best friend, Calla Gale and her cousin, Kani Kimura. Their Runner identities were supposed to be secret, so they can protect those they love from the evil cult they called "Black Tundra". Well, secret until my "special ability" unfortunately let me find out about it..._

The scene cuts to the scenes involving the events of Ocean finding out that said secret and helping the Runners.

_When I did, I helped them bring down the Tundra's plans to target our family members during a reunion. After that, the Runners boss, Ms. Tina Reyheart was so impressed with my abilities and bravery, she decided to make me a Runner in the special Runner Investigations Division, a division of Runners who solve cases in the ULO world._

The scene cuts back to Ocean now arrived at the door of the Safety Patrol Office (and Glee Club Annex).

_So here I am. Enrolling a school in another world. It's a little stange having to go to school in another world. Lucky for me, I was not alone here. Well, lucky because she wants to._

Seeing the door, Ocean then takes a deep breath and opens it, when a voice rang out.

"HOLD IT!," it cried as someone slapped Ocean in the back, causing him to fall to the floor. When he recovered, he saw a black-blue long haired girl wearing a shirt with a vest, a short denim skirt with a red fanny pack, and blue and red sneakers with white short socks.

"River?!," he said in surprise.

"Don't even try giving the "Why are you here?" bit to me, O.C.! You know why I'm here!," the girl said angrily.

**River Waters: Ocean Waters's Twin Sister/New Student**

"I know. But why are you following me to this office?!"

"Don't play dumb, O.C.! I know what you are doing, you're here to make a first impression to the safety patrol officers! Even if I don't have that "skill" like yours, I always know what you're up to. You're always so obvious at things."

_That's River Waters, my twin sister. She wasn't planned to be a Runner like me, but thanks to her attitude and her "one step behind me" persona, she forced herself to become one to Ms. Tina Reyheart. I'm not worried, since she got an attitude like my cousin, Bren. Only she's not too show-offy as him, but kind of level-headed, though._

"Don't tell me, you're planning to join as a safety patrol officer too," Ocean sighed."

"Geez, thank you for the correct answer," River said. "Yes I am gonna join. Besides, I have a feeling they don't have available partners for you and because of that, I'm joining in as your new partner."

"I don't know if you can do that, Riv. Besides, you..."

"I need skills? How using about my drawing skills for profiling any delinquent. Sure, my drawings are mostly manga-style, but that's why your ability to solve crimes helps put everything together, right?

"Yeah, but…"

"Come on O.C. We've done everything together, since I came into the world three minutes and forty-two seconds after you did. We made a great team in helping bringing the Black Tundra down. And this will be a piece of cake. So, what do you say…bro?"

Ocean thought for a second, before smiling and sighing, "Why do you always have the most convincing things to say in these situations?"

"I guess that's _my_ gift," River said with her own smile. "Let's go in!"

* * *

><p>Inside the Safety Patrol Headquarters, they saw the interior of it in awe.<p>

"Wow, reminds me of a police station," Ocean said as he observed the room.

"Almost like a kiddie version of a precinct," River added in.

"FILLMORE!," a voice shouted.

"What's all the hollerin' for, Vallejo?," another voice replied. The twins jumped back, startled at the first voice as they saw a bald African-American boy, about 12 years old, with glasses, a green shirt, navy blue pants and white sneakers with red stripes on them.

**Cornelius C. Fillmore: Safety Patrol Officer**

_That there's Cornelius Fillmore. One half of the school's best SP duo. He used to be a big-time delinquent and troublemaker, until one officer set him straight and convinced him to join the Safety Patrol. Since then, he's become one of the best and brightest officers ever…though he often ticks his superiors of by causing damage to the school when catching crooks._

Fillmore walked up to where the first voice came from, followed by a Asian/Caucasian girl with short black hair with a curled fringe, green eyes, pale skin, wearing a black dress and black boots.

**Ingrid Third: Safety Patrol Officer**

_And that's Ingrid Third. Like Fillmore, she's a former delinquent. Fillmore, however, saw that she just need a friend to lean on and wound up becoming that friend when helped her clear her name in a stinkbomb incident. They've since become best friends and partners. She's also the smartest kid in the entire school, due to her photographic memory, which has helped in many cases as well._

"I just got a notification from the school band about 24 broken instruments: 10 trombones, 8 trumpets, 5 drums, and a tuba?!," the a boy with flattop head, light blue shirt, dark blue tie, grey pants and brown loafers, known as Vallejo snapped angrily.

"Hey Vallejo, that was mostly Omar's doing when I chased him through the band room. You know these guys will do anything to get away," Fillmore replied

**Horatio Vallejo: Safety Patrol Junior Commissioner**

"Yeah and I also know you will do anything to stop them. Folsom's really breathing down my neck about this one."

"Can someone tell us what's goin' on in here?," River asked, confused. Then an Italian-American boy in brown jacket and a Japanese-American girl in pink shirt and black ballet shoes approaches the twins.

"That's Fillmore," the boy said. "One of the best of the best here. Though he has a habit for breaking school property while trying to catch the bad guy. Vallejo _always_ jumps on his back about it."

"Ouch...," Ocean cringed.

"Anyways, you must be the new kid. I'm Anza. Joseph Anza"

**Joseph Anza: Safety Patrol Officer**

"And I'm Karen Tehama. Nice to see another new kid has join the force," the girl added.

**Karen Tehama: Safety Patrol Officer/Forensics**

"I'm Ocean Waters, but you can call me O.C. if you like. And this is my sister, River," Ocean introduced himself and River.

"Hi. So what do you guys do in here anyway?," River asked.

"Well I'm mostly a bodyguard/protection kind of guy," Anza said.

"And I'm a specialist in forensics," Tehama added.

"Forensics? This Safety Patrol has a forensics investigator?," River asked, surprised.

"Yeah, the perps here often leave of clues for us to find. Our training in forensic is basic and amateurish compared to the real police, but it's still pretty effective."

"Cool!," the twins said together. Suddenly, a white bright light flashes onto River's eyes, nearly blinding her.

"Who's the jerk with the flash?!," River said annoyed as she rubbed her eyes. An orange-haired boy wearing a green polo shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes holding a camera hanging on his neck approaches them.

"Sorry about that. Danny O'Farrell, crime scene photographer," he said as he shook Ocean's hand, but when he moved to shake River's, he stared at her and apparently became lovestruck.

**Danny O'Farrell: Safety Patrol Officer/Crime Scene Photographer**

"Hello? O'Farrell? Anyone home?," Anza called as he waved hands in front of O'Farrell's face.

"Oh, sorry. Danny O'Farrell, crime scene photographer," O'Farrell snapping out of his trance as he shook River's hand.

"You already said that," River said.

"And might I also say, you are…beautiful," he replied in a sly voice.

Anza and Tehama "oohed" as Ocean raised an eyebrow.

"Um, thanks," River said, perplexed at the flattery.

"Well, if your commissioner is done screaming, I need to speak with him," Ocean spoke up.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the room, Vallejo was still dressing down Fillmore.

"That's over $7000 in damages you've caused this month alone!," Vallejo shouted.

"Look Vallejo, I'm a Safety Patroller. It's my duty to catch these guys. Sure things may get worn and torn, but that's part of the risk you take doing this job,"

"Well nonetheless, the school budget doesn't have a special spot for cleaning up after your recklessness! So could you please try to be more considerate of the equipment in this school for a change?!. As Folsom would put it, it doesn't come cheap."

"I'll try. But knowing me, there's no guarantees."

After that, Vallejo turned around to see Ocean at the door.

"Oh, didn't notice you're here. Sorry about that, but welcome to the force, kid," Vallejo said.

"Uh, thanks. You must be Jr. Commissioner Vallejo, right?," Ocean said.

"You got it. But are you sure you want to join on your first day?," Vallejo said.

"Yeah. No offense or anything, but you're being made to become an officer without even being asked if you wanted. Not to mention, you're the new kid."

"It's okay, I'm cool with it," Ocean said. "Besides, I want to find some sort of police-related extracurricular anyhow. And don't worry, just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm a beginner."

"Well, if I remember your file information correctly, you're the son and nephew of two police officers, correct?," Ingrid said.

"Yep. My dad is a detective, famous in the departments he's worked in because of his investigating and mind tactics on the field. And my uncle is a decorated police officer in Los Angeles, He was a police officer in New York until he transferred after getting a promotion. But my dad is my main inspiration in joining the law enforcement world. He taught me everything I know about investigations and terminology starting when I was young. He's even told me stories about his cases and let me visit a scene in person."

"Hang on. You visited an actual crime scene?," Fillmore asked.

"Just to see what the police do at them, that's all."

"Wow. So have you seen stuff like–?," Ingrid started to ask.

"Dead bodies, blood, guts, weapons…yeah."

"Hardcore, man," Anza said, surprised.

"Yeah. And fast fact: those things helped me be able to stomach horror films," Ocean said.

"Well, here's your sash and your badge, Waters," Vallejo said as he gave Ocean a orange sash and Safety Patrol badge. "As for your partner, well..."

"I'll be his partner!," River interjected.

"Huh? Who are–?"

"My twin sister, River," Ocean introduced her.

"Yeah, and I'm looking to join up as well," she said.

"Now hang on there, toots," Vallejo said. "You don't just barge in and–"

"Hey, I came in with him, flattop!," River snapped. "And don't call me 'toots' again."

"River!," Ocean scolded his sister as he told Vallejo. "Sorry, she has a 'one step behind you' attitude."

"Yeah sorry, I have a bit of a rebel in me," River said sheepishly.

"Come on, Vallejo, give her a chance. I got a good feeling about her," Tehama said.

"We could use the new help, especially due to our recent short staffing in these last two months," Ingrid added.

Vallejo looked at the looks of all the safety patrollers, and then sighed as he said, "Okay, but what can you contribute?"

Without a word, River pulls out her sketchbook, her pencil, and an eraser on the desk.

"Give me any detail of a person or a location and I'll figure it out," she said.

"Okay, an 11 year old Caucasian boy...with blue eyes…a wide nose…narrow cheek bones, and brunette hair," Fillmore described. River scribbled down all the details as good as she could.

"Got it. So what do you think?," River said as she finished and showed the drawing to the others.

Vallejo observed River's drawing for a moment before saying, "It's a little animated-looking..."

"It's manga-style," Ocean corrected him.

"Right. But, she might have the skills of a profiler. Problem is your drawings are kinda...a little manga-ish."

"I know. I'm still working on making my drawings more realistic. That's why I need my brother to figure out the details from my drawings," River said.

"Yeah," Ocean confirmed. "She draws the pictures of people or places and during the investigation, I try to match them with the faces of the suspects when I put the criminal scenario together."

"Put it together?," Ingrid asked, confused.

"Long story," River said.

"But basically we work very well together. So if you want me, then my sister comes along with the deal," Ocean told Vallejo.

The Junior Commissioner thought for a second, then handed River her own sash and badge as he said, "Well, okay. But only if she promises she'll keep work on improving her sketching."

"Sure, no prob," River said.

"Welcome to the X Middle School Safety Patrol, guys," Fillmore said as he shook both twins' hands. At that moment, a brunette-haired boy suddenly rushed into the Headquarters in panic.

"Someone help! I've been robbed!," he said in a panic.

Everyone sees the boy and Vallejo attempts to calm him down.

"Kid, kid! Just calm down and tell us what happened," Vallejo said, trying to calm the boy down.

"T-T-The profits from X Middle School annual bake sale... have been stolen!," the boy said as he continued panicking.

"Oh-no, not the bake sale! That's our school's third biggest fundraiser!," Vallejo said.

"I know! This year's take was nearly $6000!"

"Dawg. Those are some serious Benjamins," Fillmore said astonished.

"If that money isn't found and turned in soon, Principal Folsom's gonna kill me!," The boy said as he started hyperventilating.

"I know how to calm him down," River said quickly whacks the boy on the head, which stopped him.

"River...," Ocean groaned in annoyance.

"What?," River said. "It works on you when you panic."

* * *

><p>At the crime scene, the booth in the cafeteria, the Safety Patrol was investigating.<p>

"So what do we got, people?," Vallejo asked his officers.

"Kid says he left the briefcase with the profits at the table near the counter, while he called the bake sale committee to inform them that he was turning the money in. When he turned around again, the briefcase was open and the money was gone," Fillmore said.

"Well I'm not seeing any evidence to photograph," O'Farrell said.

"And I can't find anything around here either. No prints, no hairs, no fibers, no nothing," Tehama said.

"Well, this has got to be the cleanest non-violent crime scene I've ever seen," River quipped.

"Yeah, maybe I can join-," Ocean started to say.

"No way, kid," Vallejo cut him off as he stopped him. "You're new to the force, and I know you said you're not a beginner in the law enforcement world, but the best for you to do is watch and learn how things are done here."

"But...but...," Ocean said in dismay.

"Man, that's harsh. Having all that confidence for the field after an unexpected invite, only to be forced to sit on the bench," Fillmore said, look from afar.

"Well, maybe Vallejo has doubts about his personality," Ingrid pointed out. "Being witty and quippy isn't exactly a safety patroller's persona. Plus his attitude isn't as serious as we'd expect."

"Yeah, well look at O'Farrell. I like this new kid. Maybe if he just had the chance to prove himself, he could really make an impact."

"Maybe, Fillmore. Maybe. And how did he get invited to the Safety Patrol so fast any way?"

"Guess Folsom was so impressed with his family's law enforcement background, she decided to recruit him as soon as possible."

"Possibly."

Back with the twins, River put a hand on her somewhat depressed brother's shoulder.

"Sorry, bro…," she said.

"I-It's okay...," Ocean said, depressed.

"Well, is it okay if I ask the boy about what happened?," River asked Vallejo.

"Sure, but please don't hit him again," he said. River then approached the boy.

"Well, you said you called the bake sale committee. What's your name and connection to them?"

"I'm Ernie Taub and I'm one of the committee and in charge of this year's bake sale's profits," the boy introduced himself.

**Ernie Taub: Bake Sale Committee Member**

"Are you sure nothing strange has happened except the missing profits, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Well, where did you put the money?

Ernie: First in a red envelope, and then I put the envelope inside this special briefcase, that's supposed to be as sturdy as any safe.

"Come again?," River asked, confused.

"He must be talking about the Lock-4000 model security briefcase. It's purchased only at Halls Department Store," Ingrid told her.

"How did you-"

"Photographic memory."

"I see. Reminds me of one of our cousins' friends," Ocean said.

"Anyways, this is the case right here, with the lock and everything," Ernie said as he showed the briefcase. "But the only people who knows the codes are only me and the rest of the committee."

"And nobody else outside of them knows the code, right?," Fillmore asked.

"No, it's been a closely guarded secret. The bake sales make a lot of money each year, and we created this so that no crooks or thugs would try to steal it."

"Well, it's not like someone on the inside could have stolen it, right?," O'Farrell asked. Hearing this, Ocean quickly froze in place with his eyes widened. Fillmore noticed this.

"Yo, O.C.! Are you okay?," he asked, with no reply. "Dude, say something!"

"We better get him to the infirmary, or maybe call 911," Ingrid suggested.

"No, he's okay. He's about to use his special ability," River assured them.

"Special ability?," Fillmore asked, confused.

"The ability that allows him to put together the pieces of a case, the same ability our dad has. And don't say it's impossible. Because for him, it's possible."

As River continued to speak with the others, in Ocean's mind, five cards start to slowly appear in front of him.

"_Our dad's success as a detective was that he could put the pieces of evidence together like puzzle and recreate the scenario of the crime. And right now, O.C. inherited that skill. What he was doing right now is that cards are now appearing in his mind, created from information he heard or saw."_

"_Cards? Like poker cards?," O'Farrell asked as River sketched something on her sketchbook._

"_Not exactly, they look like trading cards from TCGs, only they look like this," she said as she showed a sketch of a card with a puzzle icon on the back. "It's called a __**-Puzzle Card-**__. They are used to combine each other to create new information for O.C. When all the pieces are in place, a scenario will be played out in his mind."_

"_Scenario? You mean like a recreation?," asked Anza._

"_Of the crime?," Tehama added._

"_Yep. That's his main ability," River said._

Then the cards, the **-Safety Lock Briefcase Code- **and **-Code Knew by the Bake Sale Committee Members Only-**, combined each other, creating a flash of white light in Ocean's mind.

"_That's the truth behind his invitation. This is Ocean's true skill: __**-Scenario Puzzle-**__."_

_**THIS IS IT!**_

"Guys, I think I already got our suspects," Ocean declared.

"Already?! But how, there's-," Vallejo started to say.

"No clues? I doubt it," Ocean said, determined. "The first clue we've found is Ernie's testimony. You said only the committee members know the passcode of the safety lock on the briefcase, right? Plus you were the only one in the cafeteria during the robbery, correct?"

"Yes. Why?," Ernie said.

"I've been waiting to say my dad's lines. But let's enter the scenario, shall we?," Ocean said as he began to imagine the cafeteria scenario earlier. "Since Ernie was alone at that time, and since our classes start at 25 minutes before he came to us, I'll bet the robbery occurred after my introduction back in the auditorium. You didn't go to my introduction earlier, did you Ernie?

"Unfortunately, no. I was busy with getting the profits ready for the turn-in."

"So, what you're saying, O.C., is that the time of the robbery was during your introduction and induction ceremony?," Fillmore said.

"Exactly," Ocean said.

"That makes sense. Since pretty much all of the students participated in that Ceremonial Hazing thing, which I still can't get it over from my own," Ingrid said.

"I feel your pain, Ingrid. Anyways, as for the crime, I'm guessing the culprit knew the Safety Patrol and their reputation very well, so they wore gloves and somehow covered up their shoe soles, so as not to leave any handprints or footprints we could take as clues, which would also explain why the scene is so clean."

"So, what are you saying, O.C.?," Anza asked.

"If my suspicions are correct, the main suspects of this crime are the bake sale committee members themselves!"

"And you figured that all out just now?!," Vallejo asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure River just told you all about my ability, right?"

"Yeah, just did," Fillmore said with admiration. "It sounds real cool."

"Thanks. Well, as I said the people we should question are the committee members," Ocean suggested. "They're the only ones who know the combo to the lock."

"Can you give us the names of the other members?," Ingrid asked Ernie.

"Sure. Anything to help and get that money back," he said.

As Ernie starts to write the list of the members, Ocean noticed something at the counter.

"But there's something missing in here," Ingrid started to realize. "If the culprit managed to steal the money without being seen, how did they slip out of this cafeteria unnoticed? The doors in here usually squeak loud enough to wake the dead."

"Actually, I didn't hear anything when the profits got stolen."

"So then how did the culprit sneak in and out in the first place?," Fillmore asked. River, however noticed her brother is checking behind the counter.

"Ocean, what are you doing?," she said as she approached him.

"Investigating," Ocean said as he searched around the counter. He stopped when he saw a nearby door. "Vallejo, behind these doors is the cafeteria kitchen, right?"

"Yeah, but nobody uses this entrance except some student volunteers and school clubs."

Ocean then opens and shuts the doors, at which he notices…

"Huh? There's very little squeaking with these doors."

"Yeah, not enough sound like the entrances," River agreed with wonder.

"And do the cafeteria ladies and others lock this door when they're done, right?"

"Yeah, they just locked that door before the ceremony," Ernie said.

But when he pushed the door, Ocean discovered not only that was open, but he also accidentally hit something behind it.

"Oops! My bad," he said. He then noticed a small oilcan and a piece of ripped, wooly fabric on the floor and after putting on gloves he picked them both up. "Hello, what's this? An oil can and a piece ripped fabric?"

He then looked up in front of him. He then gasped in shock at what he saw.

"Uh, guys! You might wanna check this out!"

Everyone joined up with Ocean and, like him, was quickly shocked at what they saw.

"Aw, snap," Fillmore said in astonishment.

On the wall they saw words written in red graffiti saying, **"goodbye X! we have NOW the keys TO OUR RICHES! DUMB SAFETY PATROL DORKS!"**

Everyone stared mortified as Ocean, Fillmore, River, and Ingrid looked on with serious expressions.

_A/N: Whoa, who is this mystery vandal? Could it be connected to this case? And why was Ocean inducted in the Safety Patrol on his first day? Find out the answers next time! Read, review, follow and have a safe and Happy Thanksgiving!_


End file.
